


Hitch Hiker

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Criminal!Levi, Guns, Hitchhiking, Hostage Situations, Hostage!Eren, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's driving when he comes across a hitch hiker named Levi. He picks him up, not knowing what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitch Hiker

"You're a fucking idiot." Eren Jaeger, 21, told his friend as they walked out of the mall.

Jean Kirstein, said friend, just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, that guy was the one who messed up my drink."

"So you had to insult him and get us kicked out???"

"Yes."

Eren groaned and face palmed. This guy was seriously stupid. He walked across the parking lot and over to where his and Jean's cars were parked. They were parked beside each other. He reached his car and went to the drivers seat, looking up at Jean. "Whatever, dude. This is the last time I come here with you."

Rolling his eyes, Jean went to his own car. "Good. You're a fun killer, anyways."

Eren flipped Jean off and climbed into his car. He buckled up and put in his All Time Low CD. He turned it up and pulled out of the parking spot he had been in. He left the mall and got onto the highway. He sang along to Lost In Stereo as it played and grinned.

It was almost 9pm, and even though he lived in a city, the place was piratically deserted, which was good for him. He hated driving with a bunch of people. Most were idiots who loved to cut people off, didn't know how to use their turning signals, or drove either too slow or too fast. Most of the people who drove at night were drunk. Sure, that was worse, but at least he didn't run into them as much.

He looked around the building he passed as he came to a stoplight. He looked over to the street corners and found a guy standing, holding his thumb out.

'Probably a prostitute', Eren thought to himself. He sat at the red light, waiting for it to turn, staring at the guy.

"Ah, fuck it. I haven't had a lay in forever." He finally decided. When the light finally turned green, he pulled up next to the guy and rolled the passenger window down so he could talk to the guy. 'Man, is this guy short or what? I mean, he doesn't even have to bend far to reach this window', was the first thought that popped into Eren's mind.

And short he was. The man only stood at 5'2, had black hair and wore it in the style of an undercut. He only looked to be about 25.

Eren turned his music down and looked at him. "Hey, need a ride?" He asked. The guy nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Eren nodded and grinned. "Then hop in and I'll take you wherever you need to go." The man stood up straight and opened the door, climbing in. Eren watched and once the man buckled up, he pulled off. "So, where to? And what's your name?"

"My name is Levi. Take me just outside of the city." The guy, now classified as Levi, directed. His voice was deep and full of comment. It turned Eren on. He nodded and turned onto the road that would take them that way.

They drove for about half an hour when Eren finally got bold enough to set his hand on the upper part of Levi's thigh. What he didn't expect was a gun to be cocked and pointed against his head.


End file.
